Space operations are often conducted in a vacuum atmosphere by an astronaut in a pressurized space suit. The pressurized space suit limits mobility as well as visibility, sound and smell of the astronaut. Thus, where sawing operations may be required, the environmental factors severely restrict the control of the astronaut with respect to a power saw.
The following patents are exemplary of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,677,922 discloses a cutting saw which is slidably mounted relative to a clamp member. A spring forces the saw blade into the clamped work piece. This device does not react to the cutting forces and requires two-hand operation which would be difficult in a pressurized space suit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,489 discloses a pruning saw where a kerf blade spring biased into a cut to ease binding on the saw blade. This device does not clamp to a work piece or react to torque forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,052 discloses a portable saw device. This device does not clamp to a work piece nor react to the torque forces. This device requires a two-hand operation and requires the operator to supply feeding forces which are difficult to apply in a pressurized space suit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,742 discloses a portable saw which utilizes an oscillating drive for a saw blade. The disclosure is concerned with guiding a saw blade at right angles to the stroke direction. The saw can be utilized with a clamping device (see FIG. 13) in the form of a separate cylindrical clamping jaw and screw. The clamping device can be pivotally attached to the saw by a bolt. After the clamping device is attached the saw is tilted or pivoted to complete a cutting operation. This device does not react to all of the cutting forces. The device requires constant tilting to achieve a complete cut of a work piece. This is obviously a drawback for a pressure suited astronaut. Additionally, a reciprocating saw blade does not perform well in a vacuum for cutting materials such as titanium and various alloy steels used in aerospace structures.